


allegiance

by SGSKHKT



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, Zeus is a DICK, no beta we die like men, orpheus is based on hadestown orpheus, so is apollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGSKHKT/pseuds/SGSKHKT
Summary: A request to the council by the messenger.
Kudos: 8





	allegiance

"State your case, Hermes."

It was spoken with a smile, but he was the King of the Gods and his false amicability meant nothing. It was an order, not a request.

Hermes smiled back nonetheless.

"Of course, my liege."

He took a deep breath as he bowed.

"Your royal majesty, God of the Sky, King of the Gods-"

"Oh, no need to flatter me, Hermes," he laughed.

The council laughed. Of course they did. They were as eager to get on the king's good side as he, for favours they could cash in the future. He was only cashing in his now.

"No need to flatter you, father. Your excellence speaks for itself," he lied smoothly. His father was no one worth giving praise, much less a father worth calling one, but he needed this favour desperately. 

Zeus laughed again, as did the council.

"I stand before the council for a favour," Hermes started.

"For the son of a muse and an Olympian."

Apollo scoffed.

"Orpheus? You've gone soft, brother."

Hermes kept smiling.

"Oh? I didn't think you'd remember your own son, dear brother, with all the fucking around you seem to love partaking in."

"You-"

"That's enough. Do continue, Hermes," Zeus cut in. At least he was good for breaking up fights.

He cleared his throat.

"Yes, I do ask of a favour for Orpheus. I am sure the council is aware of the tragedy that is his tale?"

Athena nodded.

"Saved Hades and Persephone's marriage but lost his own. A singer of great renown and prowess, made immortal through the Earth's refusal to take his life, though his songs have not been heard in a while now," she stated.

Hermes nodded.

"Yes. Given the recent miracle that is Alcestis' revival, I request that-"

"By Styx, are you asking for that Eurydice to be revived? How soft have you gotten, brother," Apollo interrupted once more.

"And how annoying have you? Do let a messenger convey his message, won't you?"

He took another deep breath. He had not thought the council would be so restless.

"But, yes. Orpheus had roamed the world in sorrow for centuries now, his only love ripped from him. I am sure Lady Aphrodite knows of the despair a lost love can bring?"

Aphrodite nodded, frowning.

"I implore the council, do have pity on this son of a muse and an Olympian and bring back his wife."

"Why do you even care, Hermes? He is not your son," Zeus butted in.

 _Because you are a shining example of great parenthood_ , Hermes thought.

"Didn't Hades already give them a chance, Hermes?" Zeus continued.

"Yes, father, but-"

"Then they will not receive another. This case is dismissed."

"But father, what of Admentus and Alcestis-"

"ENOUGH!" Zeus yelled.

Hermes flinched. 

The council fell silent.

"This boy is of no importance to this council. This case is dismissed. You will not speak of this matter further, Hermes."

It was an order.

Hermes bowed.

"Of course, my...king."

Zeus relaxed back in his throne.

"Good. And do drop by my chambers later, Hermes, I have an errand for you."

Hera glared at him at that.

"Of course, my king."

The council filed out after that, all the gods eager to return to their domains. 

Athena stayed behind.

"You called him your king," she stated.

Hermes sighed.

"That I did, dear sister."

"Not your liege."

He smiled thinly.

"Not my liege, no."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Then your allegiance is no more?"

He shook his head.

"My loyalty to him is no more and his entitlement to my services is gone."

"Then to whom does your allegiance belong?"

"I am a psychopomp, sister. My liege, if he would take me, is clear."

She frowned.

"You would give up your council seat to be an Underworld god?"

He shook his head.

"No. My voice would be heard more on the council. But he will be my liege in every aspect but name."

"Because of the boy? Or has this been a long time coming?"

"The council's lack of compassion towards the boy who I treat as my own son is an affront but my allegiance has ben weaning for some time now. I am tired of being an errand boy. I am an Olympian yet he treats me like Ganymede."

Athena winced.

"Hopefully not exactly like Ganymede, though?"

Hermes shuddered.

"Never exactly. But I am always tasked to do his dirty work. Tartarus, I raised Dionysus and I love the kid but I was a young god then and completely unprepared."

Athena hesitated.

"You should see what Zeus wants."

"I should."

"Play your cards wisely, brother."

"I will."

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in one sitting, might have errors.
> 
> do kudos and comment if you want to, and thank you advance


End file.
